Adjustable gastric banding apparatus have provided an effective and substantially less invasive alternative to gastric bypass surgery and other conventional surgical weight loss procedures. Unlike gastric bypass procedures, gastric band apparatus are reversible and require no permanent modification to the gastrointestinal tract. In addition, it has been recognized that sustained weight loss can be achieved through a laparoscopically-placed gastric band, for example, the LAP-BAND® (Allergan, Inc., Irvine, Calif.) gastric band or the LAP-BAND AP® (Allergan, Inc., Irvine, Calif.) gastric band. Generally, gastric bands are placed around the stomach, such as around the cardia or upper portion of a patient's stomach thereby forming a stoma that restricts food's passage into a lower portion of the stomach. When the stoma is of an appropriate size that is restricted by the gastric band, the food held in the upper portion of the stomach may provide a feeling of satiety or fullness that discourages overeating. An example of a gastric banding system is disclosed in Roslin, et al., U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2006/0235448, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by this specific reference.
However, accidents or certain actions by the patient (e.g., overeating despite the presence of a gastric band) may result in a leak in the gastric band. While a leak might not injure the patient, it may reduce the efficacy of the gastric band. Accordingly, it is desirable to quickly and accurately determine the presence of a leak in a gastric band so that the leak may be repaired or the gastric band replaced.
Some attempts have been made to detect the presence of a leak. For example, with reference to FIG. 1, Wheeler et al., U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2003/0213285 discloses a device for measuring leaks in a motor system. However, motor system detectors might not be appropriate for usage within a human body.
With reference to FIG. 2, Brugger et al., U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2003/0009123 discloses applying a vacuum and analyzing the fluid for bubbles. However, such a system might not have a high level of accuracy or indicate the degree of the leak.
With reference to FIG. 3, Dlugos et al., U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2008/0015406 discloses using external devices to display pressure measurements at a syringe. However, such systems may be inefficient or cumbersome to use with many different parts. In addition, the system of Dlugos is an analog system.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a method, apparatus and/or system for more effectively detecting and communicating the presence of a leak in a gastric banding system.